Meet the Exes
by LisaDouglas
Summary: Emily's ex-fiancé that Bob didn't know about and Bob's ex-college girlfriend, Amy visit on the weekend he takes the group up to the cabin on another marathon.


Chapter One: It's that time of year again

Important note: Bob's ex-girlfriend Amy Miller who is featured in this story looks just like Joanna Loudon from _Newhart. _Amy was mentioned in episode 93, (the one where Carol decided to become a psychologist) as the Bob's artist girlfriend in sophomore year of college, who could have been anything but "became a school" teacher.

Bob had had a long week and he wasn't sure if he was looking forward to the long weekend he'd spend working. It was that time of year again: marathon time for his groups. He was taking Emily, Mr. Carlin, Michelle, Mr. Peterson, Mrs. Bakerman, Mr. Plagar and Mr. Heard up to the same camp in the mountains they'd gone to last year. The only thing he looked forward to was the fact that this group's dynamics would likely be more conducive to working than the last one he took on a marathon.

With the exception of Mr. Carlin, all of these individuals were far more amicable in terms of mutual respect and even friendship than last year's group had been. Last time, they'd wasted the whole weekend on problems he and Emily were having, and this time he knew it would be different and in short, worth his patient's while.

"Bob, you have someone here to see you." Carol buzzed, interrupting him from the last minute work he was doing on an article, this one was about the psychology of regret and infidelity.

"Who, I'm uh, I'm a little busy Carol." He informed.

"She says it's a surprise."

"Alright then, send her in."

"She wants you to close your eyes."

"To close my eyes?" He raised an eyebrow. "Alright, send her in." Bob sighed and covered his eyes, turning around in his chair to face is diploma covered wall.

He wondered what Emily was going to surprise him with. He hoped it wasn't another cruise where he'd have to spend his vacation counciling people. He smiled as he heard his door open and shut very quietly. Next thing he knew he felt someone slip their hands over his eyes. He smiled, maybe Emily had something else a little more…romantic than a cruise planned. He kind of hoped so.

"Emily. It, it is the middle of the day…don't you think you…wanna wait till tonight?"

"Well, maybe not, if I were Emily." The woman said flirtatiously.

Bob could tell by the voice, and the touch, that this was not Emily. To viewers, (especially those familiar with a dream Dr. Hartley would have in several years where he would become the proprieter of an inn in Vermont), this woman would appear to be Bob's fictious wife, Joanna Loudon.

"Who, uh…who are you…?"

"Guess who?!" She said excitedly.

"I haven't the faintest idea." He said nervously.

"It's me! Amy!"

"Amy, Amy, Amy." He pondered. "Amy Miller!"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, letting go of her grip on his face. He jumped up to hug her. Bob was part happy and part greatly distressed to see her. She'd been his first love, you know.

"Amy, Amy…what brings you here?" He asked.

"Oh, I just moved back to Chicago." She began sitting herself down on the couch. "And I recently got divorced…and…"

The way he stared back at her signaled to Amy that he wanted more information. Bob had driven her nuts overanalyzing her back when he was a psychology student. That's why they'd broken up, it's why she'd given up art and settled for life as a school teacher.

"And my life's a mess Bob! And, I remembered how good you were with analyzing messes, and I wanted to know if I could, could come and see you professionally." She'd been nervous about asking him that, but was so relieved to have finally gotten it out. It was what she was there for.

"Well sure." He said, "In fact, I'm taking one of my groups on a weekend marathon up to the mountains tomorrow morning…you should come."

Bob couldn't believe he'd asked her that and that he'd accepted her as a patient so quickly. In reality he wasn't sure about the morality of treating an ex-girlfriend, especially one who still gave him butterflies.

After Amy left, Bob went on a long walk around downtown Chicago. He was stunned to see her again, it had been years since he'd seen Amy Joanna Miller and she was just as…just as sweet, and beautiful, as ever. He had to admit he wasn't sure how her showing up had made him feel…about everything, including Emily. Amy was the first woman he'd ever really loved, and the only woman other than Emily that he could've envisioned himself spending his life with: sharing a home with, going on cruises he didn't care about with…growing old with.

Bob took a deep breath as he finally climbed back on the elevator to his seventh floor office, and reminded himself that he loved his Emily deeply. The relationship they had was much more mature than the one he and Amy had shared…they'd been together much longer, trusted each other more…and of course there was the life experience. He and Amy had never lived together, promised much to each other, attempted once or twice to conceive a child together…Amy hadn't been his best friend the way Emily was, they had never had the same close physical intimacy, or chemistry for that matter. But he couldn't deny that he had loved her…and that maybe he still did.

"Hi Bob!" He was stunned to see Emily as soon as the elevator doors opened.

"Oh, hi honey." He hugged her quickly, being in her arms made him feel better, like he wasn't cheating on her in his head, because he felt like he almost was. "Whose this?" He asked, peering at the tall dark haired man, who he could tell knew his wife somehow.

"Oh Bob, this is Jason…I ran into him in the elevator. He was also on the way to see you." Bob turned his attention to Jason and noted Carol raise an eyebrow over at her desk as she went about stapling some forms together for Jerry.

"Oh, uh hi, I'm Dr. Robert Hartley."

"I know, I was wondering if you were accepting new patients."

"Always…" Bob wasn't sure if he should offer his services. He knew the name Jason sounded familiar.

"Bob, I think I've told you about Jason before." Emily hesitated. "He's my ex-boyfriend from college."

Ultimately, Bob had ended up inviting Jason on the marathon as well. Hours later he lye in bed. Emily was fast asleep next to him…actually kind of on top of him. It was one thing, about Amy…maybe, but now both their exes…he was scared now: what if she felt for Jason what he thought he still felt for Amy? That made him sick to his heart. Emily sighed in her sleep and smiled as she cuddled up to Bob. He kissed her forehead sweetly as she slept, hoping somehow to seal their love and keep it safe.

He knew now for sure, that while he still had a thing for Amy, his love for Emily was truly much stronger…he just worried that maybe she didn't feel the same way. Bob closed his eyes, rationalizing the fact that Emily would probably not let him hold her as she fell asleep if she wanted to be with someone else.

After a while of tossing and turning, Bob finally fell asleep around two in the morning, very much not looking forward to the day ahead.


End file.
